Magia Grande
by living somewhere in time
Summary: There are two new additions to the famous trio. But what dark secrets haunt their past? Will these secrets come back to haunt them and their new found home? Two years after their final year the five have to face new obstacles and fears.
1. Bright Beginnings

The sun hit Harry's face like a laser beam, momentarily blinding him.

"Why didn't I close the curtains last night?" he thought angrily to himself as he struggled to get out of bed.

He walked hunched over to the window on the other side of the room and violently closed the curtains.

Like a zombie Harry fumbled his way to the end of the room to inspect himself in the mirror.

What he saw was a messy-haired 19-year-old with bags under his eyes. He picked up his glasses on the dresser under the mirror and put them on. Then after re-studying his reflection gave a dissatisfied "Hmpf!"

Suddenly feeling a bit woozy Harry headed back to his bed. When he reached it he collapsed onto it in a heap burying his head in the pillow.

He had come back from a particularly gruelling night of work at the ministry and promptly plummeted into a nightmarish sleep.

That had been happening a lot lately, dreams of impending doom and grief. After Voldemort had gone into deeper hiding last year Harry had been wondering whether these dreams were premonitions of his return.

Voldemort's retreat into total anonymity had caused Harry's job of late to become more demanding.

Everyone expected more of him since he was the "chosen one"; some people were beginning to doubt the prophecy, even Harry himself was suspicious of it.

"I wish Sirius and Dumbledore were here," Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back. "They'd know what to do"

There was frantic scratching at the window.

Harry moaned and rolled away from the window. Then hooting joined the scratching.

It was Hedwig.

Harry heavily exhaled and went to open the window.

He had barely opened the window six inches when the snowy white owl flew in and landed on her perch at high speed.

Harry closed the window and stalked over to sit on the end of his bed.

He sat down a little too heavily and consequently he nearly bounced off the bed. After regaining his position on the bed Harry just stared at his owl preening herself, but not really seeing her.

He was off in a world all of his own.

There was a loud "thump!" and suddenly Harry was standing bolt upright and alert. He lunged for his wand by his bed and raced down stairs. Jumping down them three or more at a time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When he entered his front room he saw a familiar face smiling up at him.

"Ow! Why can I never visit your house without hurting myself?" joked Sarah as she rubbed her head and stepped quickly out of the fireplace.

Sarah was more or less part of the Weasley family now. They had kindly taken her in, and treated her as part of the family.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had first met her in their final year at school. She had turned up at Hogwarts under suspicious circumstances following the searches through Europe for Death Eaters, the previous summer.

She was surprisingly in their year.

They had at first thought her just a very tall first year; but then she had turned up in the Griffindor seventh year's dormitory.

Sarah hadn't been the only new edition to their school, their were quite a few new faces in various years. In fact they had received another new edition to their year, Nathaniel Kye, who had become a Ravenclaw.

At the start of year feast they had received no explanation from their new head mistress. So many of the students not receiving conclusive responses from their new peers, from the continent, had decided to become sleuths.

Hermione had become one of those people. Harry still not quite (understandably) over the death of Dumbledore, took little interest in the new students. Ron of course had quizzed both Sarah and Nathaniel but had been oddly opposed to Hermione's further detective work.

Lavender had confided in Pavarti that she thought Ron might like Sarah now, having maybe given up on Hermione. Pavarti found this hard to believe. Lavender was insistent that her information was true.

Little did she know she would be proved wrong later…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

However both Sarah and Nathaniel had proven themselves well accomplished in their studies.

Nathaniel excelling in Defence Against the Dark Arts; and Sarah excelling in Transfiguration and Divination. They were strong rivals for Hermione, Harry and Draco.

Vexed from her new competition Hermione was even more determined to find out about these new members of school.

But due to the lack of information on the happenings in Europe in the Prophet and other publications Hermione found her task a little harder than she first expected.

Then it dawned on her; she had a reliable source in the heart of it all Viktor Krum.

Realising this Hermione leapt from her seat by the fire in the common room. Receiving odd stares from everyone in the room she darted through the portal and out into the corridor.

At that moment she remembered that she needed parchment and a quill, so she hurridly ran back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady but before she could mutter the password out came Harry and Ron.

"Hermione what on Earth?"

"Yeah, you've been acting rather odd this year," said Harry.

"Oh, its nothing don't worry," and before either of the boys could protest she darted back through the still open portrait hole into the common room.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Ron staring after Hermione.

"I don't know but you know how she is. If we ask her she'll flatly deny everything, like she did just now."

"Well I think she's up to something,"

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," Harry gestured for Ron to follow him back inside the common room.

Hermione dodged and manoeuvred her way through the common room and up the stairs to the dormitory.

She burst through the door, startling Lavender, and blazed over to her trunk at the end of her bed. After rummaging through it for a while Hermione found some spare parchment, and a self-inking quill. Darting past a bewildered Lavender Hermione made her way to the door.

On her way out she encountered Harry and Ron again, they were heading up to their dormitory.

"Hold on a second Mione, where are you going?" asked Ron with a bemused expression on his freckled face.

"Somewhere," Hermione attempted to get pass Ron who was blocking her way.

"Nuh uh, your not going anywhere until you tell us whats going on," Ron thrust his head at Harry on the "us", and crossed his arms and put on an face that he thought was determined.

Hermione looked Ron up and down, raised one eyebrow and stomped on the arch of his foot. This caused Ron to let out a yell and hop out of her way while holding his foot in agony; it also caused Harry to burst into raucous laughter and keel over.

Seeing that both of them where out of action Hermione sprinted down the staircase, out of the4 common room and towards the owlery.

When Harry had finally calmed himself Ron was sitting on the step rubbing his sore foot muttering "She is going to get it now. I can't believe she did that!"

"Wait here Ron I'll be back in a minute,"

"What ever," grunted Ron clearly in a sulk about his foot.

A few minutes later Harry emerged from the dormitory with his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.

"She's going to the owlery, we have to hurry if we are to catch her. Oh come on Ron!" Ron stood and joined Harry underneath the cloak.

When the pair made it to the owlery they found Hermione sitting in a corner concentrating on a letter.

Under the cloak they moved until they were standing right behind Hermione. Both of them strained to see what she was writing. Ron was filled with anger when he saw who it was addressed to.

Unable to help himself Ron blew their cover by saying "So your still writing bloody love letters to that loser?"

Hermione jumped about a mile in the air. "Who the hell is here? Ron, Harry is that you!"

"Good one Einstein," said Harry slapping Ron on the back of the head.

"Hey did you even see what she was writing? I'll kill Krum!"

"Stop it you two!" Hermione who had moved over to the other side of the room marched over and pulled the cloak off the bickering Harry and Ron.

"Why did you come up here? To spy on me?"

"Well, yeah kind of," muttered Ron to the floor. He had begun shuffling his feet nervously.

"What he means Hermione, is that we have been worried about you, because you've been acting so weirdly,"

"Yeah, is it because you've been talking to that filthy Krum again? I know it's a love letter I just know it!"

"No it's not so kindly leave me alone,"

"Then why are you sending him a letter?"

"None of your business Ronald Weasley!"

"Come on Mione, please tell us what's going on, we're your best friends,"

Hermione looked at Harry and then at Ron, she sighed. "Well if you must know its about Sarah and Nathaniel,"

"What about them?" chorused Harry and Ron.

"Oh come on! Don't you think its strange all these new students from Europe arriving at our school after the raids and searches? You can't seriously think its all just one big coincidence?" said Hermione very loudly. She was getting rather annoyed.

"You don't know if their placement here had anything to do with the searches and raids Hermione,"

"That's why I'm writing to Viktor. We barely know anything about their past Harry, as a matter of fact we don't even know anything much about the raids or any of the stuff that happened over there this summer either,"

"So what your asking Krum to be your little snitch over there?" voiced Ron; who took his eyes of the far wall and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Well yes if you must put it like that, I guess I am,"

"If you have to," said Harry with a shrug.

"Can't you learn to keep your nose out of other people's business Hermione?"

"Stop being so stubborn Ronald,"

Seeing that they should probably leave Harry took Ron by the shoulder and steered him towards the door. Just before he turned to leave Harry turned around "You'll tell us if you find out anything won't you? We'll have to tell them about it you know."

"Yeah I know,"

Satisfied Harry turned and followed Ron back to the common room, leaving Hermione to write the letter.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

By the time she and Viktor had uncovered something the group had taken Sarah under their wing and Harry in particular had grown quite close to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel had turned out to be a fairly good Quidditch player and had secured a place on the Ravenclaw team as a chaser.

Sarah had come from Switzerland and Nathaniel form Denmark. Both spoke perfectly good English but they hadn't attended Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, instead they had been home schooled.

By the Christmas holidays Hermione had found out about why all these new students were there and she had also found out some very disturbing things about some of the newcomers.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

As was the tradition Harry and Ron were staying for Christmas, and so were Nathaniel and Sarah. Hermione decided that she should confront them soon so she sent an owl home to her parents telling them she would stay also.

On Christmas Eve Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sarah went to the Room of Requirement for a little Yule Time party.

Using the Marauders Map the four of them snuck out of the Griffindor common room.

When they had safely made it to a side corridor, they checked the map for Filch or any teachers. Seeing Flitwick shuffling on the same level as the room they waited for a few minutes before preceding carefully to the room.

When they reached it Hermione did the pacing and the door appeared; quickly the four of them rushed into the room.

They had been there a few minutes setting up when Harry arrived with a guest, Nathaniel or as they called him now Nat.

Ron looked up briefly with a mouth full of food. Ginny smiled at Harry and welcomed Nat. Sarah moved over to make space for Nat and Harry beside her.

Hermione saw her chance and when everyone was settled she confronted the group with her findings.

Her speech was met with dead silence and shocked faces. Hermione hadn't told Ron and Harry first.

Nat and Sarah could hardly believe that she had found out.

Sarah was on the brink of tears, not because Hermione's words had been hurtful but because they had brought terrible memories to the surface.

"How…how…did you find out?" asked Nat, still in shock.

"I have sources. We simply searched long and hard and had to come our own conclusions at some points. I'm so sorry Sarah I didn't know…" Sarah who had actually burst into tears just nodded. She was now being comforted by Ginny.

"Well actually there's a fair bit more that you don't know. And I guess that now is as good a time as any to tell you all about it…Sarah shall I tell them everything?" Sarah nodded in conformation.

Harry and just stared first at Hermione then at Sarah and then at Nat, in total bewilderment. Ron swallowed his food in one gulp and did the same as Harry, looking around at everyone. Ginny looked intently at Nat waiting for his explanation.

"Where to start? Well of course everything Hermione said is true…"


	2. Bad News, Burrows and Reunions

**(A/N) Ok here is the second chapter. I forgot to put an author's note in my first chapter so here it is: This fanfic is dedicated to all my friends; Maz, Colesy, Dod, Stuf, Hannah, Izzy and all the rest of you. You guys were my inspiration. And thank you to stuff for pushing me to post this fanfic. Please enjoy and R&R.**

Harry still dazed with the arrival of Sarah shook his head quite violently in an attempt to wake up.

"And why can't you ever visit me at decent hours?" joked Harry in response.

"I'll get back to you on that one but we should step back, some of the others should be coming through, there's something we have to tell you" It had been almost three years but Sarah still retained a hint of her Swedish accent.

Harry stepped back and watched as two figures appeared in his fireplace surrounded by green flames.

Nat as usual gracefully breezed out of the fireplace, while Ron took a few moments to get his bearings before proceeding into the room.

Although Sarah and Nat were acting as usual he could tell something was amiss, without even looking at the dreadfully pale face of Ron.

"Why isn't Hermione here?" asked Harry after a few minutes of awkward silence, in which he had awaited her arrival.

"Ron? Should you tell him or one of us?" Nathaniel asked in a totally neutral voice, he had lost the very slight accent he once had and was beginning to sound more and more British.

"Ha…Har…Harry…" stuttered Ron. He was shaking violently, clearly in shock.

"Its ok Ron" Sarah gently took him by the shoulders and steered the distraught Weasley to the nearest chair.

"I think you should take a seat Harry," said Nat in a grim tone.

Sarah sat on the arm of the chair attempting to sooth Ron, she looked up at Harry and Nat in anticipation.

"I'll be fine, …what is it Ron?" asked Harry in a worried voice.

Ron took a deep breath and stared out in front of him as if he was in another world. "Something has hap…happened…ter…to Her…Hermione…" Ron looking a little green, apparently unable to go on, continued to stare at the same spot.

Sarah stroked Ron's back and looked up at Nat expectantly.

Nat wondered how he should put it. He figured the harsh truth would be best.

This was going to be just like the time he had confessed to his friends the complete horror of Sarah and his pasts.

He hadn't enjoyed that speech any more than the rest of them had. And he wasn't particularly too thrilled about this one either. Still he owed it to Harry to tell him the truth. After all, Harry and the others had stood by him when the press had gotten hold of what had happened to him back home.

_No wait this is my home now! _Thought Nathaniel to himself. _I need to do all I can to keep this home safe I won't let all of that happen again!_

Nat walked over to the two-seater couch and sat down, motioning for Harry to do the same.

Harry just stood rooted to the ground staring at Nat.

"There was an attack last night Harry; death eaters everywhere, total confusion…" Nat looked at Sarah for support. She nodded signalling him to go on.

"It happened at about 11 o'clock, Hermione was at one of her training courses, nobody expected anything. She tried to fight them off but…" Nat was cut of by a loud sob from Ron.

"I think I might take Ron back to the Burrow,"

"Wait! Why didn't anyone come and tell me sooner? Why didn't the Ministry contact me? I'm an Auror for crying out loud!"

"We didn't find out until 3 am Harry; when Hermione somehow made her way home…"

"Wait a minute? She's still alive?"

"Yes but she's not too good Harry. She was so unstable they weren't able to take her to St Mungo's. Ginny and Molly and looking after her now; she's still unconscious," Sarah was looking grave the usual smile she wore was now completely absent from her face.

"Listen to me Harry, it was a massacre, carnage of both wizards and muggles… the Ministry is focused on clean up they will probably call for you in a few days," Nat was now standing helping Sarah to support Ron.

Ron still looking green was totally focused on the silver promise ring on his finger.

"We would have come and told you sooner but it was chaos at the Burrow and we thought it best not to wake you,"

Harry walked over to Ron's side lifted Ron's arm from Sarah's neck and placed it around his own.

"I'm going back to the Burrow with you,"

Sarah and Nat nodded in unison.

Sarah walked over to the fireplace.

She stepped into it and drew some powder from a purse at her waist.

"Harry Ginny really needs your support now she's in shock. I'll go first and tell them that you're coming,"

And before anyone could say another word Sarah was gone in a vortex of green flames.

"Harry just before we go; so you know Ginny had been at the same course just before it happened she was lucky to have gone when she did. She's not coping too well,"

Harry looked even more determined. "Let's get Ron back," They both hauled a limp Ron into the fireplace. They drew some Floo Powder from their purses and shouted "The Burrow!"

There was mass commotion in the Weasley household.

Ginny didn't notice any of it she had moved out of the bustling downstairs and up to her room.

She was sitting in the window just staring outside at nothing in particular when she heard a voice that sounded like Sarah's.

So they were back.

She heard Sarah talking to some of the others downstairs. Ginny didn't really care she just sat there staring out the window.

"Why did I have to leave without her? It's all my fault…" Ginny muttered to herself.

A few minutes later Ginny heard an excited shriek from downstairs.

"'Arry! You 'ave come! It iz so gud to zee you again! I am so sorry about 'Ermione. Bill is 'elping ze ministry at ze moment…"

Ginny didn't hear any more of Fleur's monologue she leapt from the window and raced to the top of the stairs that lead into the kitchen.

She stood there staring at the black mess of hair that she loved so much.

Harry sensing someone staring at him turned to face the stairs.

Everyone in the kitchen stopped talking Fleur had to be silenced by the twins.

"Ginny…"

Ginny burst into tears. Harry raced up the stairs to her and engulfed her in a hug letting Ginny weep into his shoulder.

"Come on Ginny let's go into your room," Harry steered the hysterical Ginny towards her bedroom.

Nat signalled for help from George. They both took Ron over to a kitchen chair and made him sit down.

Nat collapsed onto a chair beside Ron. Ron had recovered somewhat and instead of looking green was back to his usual freckled colouring.

"I'll get you something to eat then shall I boys?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Yes please!" shouted Fred and George in unison.

"I meant Ron and Nat,"

"But we are your favourites!"

"Don't count on that you two. Well Ron? Nat? What will it be?"

"Oh anything would be fine thank you Mr Weasley,"

George stood there, arms crossed in mock anger, while Fred was taunting Fleur saying that he had forgotten the counter curse for Silencio.

When Ron didn't answer George walked over to him.

"Come on little bro! Cheer up she'll be okay. What do you want to eat?"

After no response from Ron George continued with humour in his voice "Have you suddenly become a mute? Don't tell me you are so stupid you actually performed Silencio on yourself?" The twins burst into laughter.

Ron looked angry.

"How can you laugh? Hermione might die!"

"Whoa there Ronnie. Calm down we didn't mean…"

"Shut up Fred! I'm going up to see Hermione." And with that Ron stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Nat stood up "You two really did it this time". He shook his head and followed after Ron.

"I know you didn't mean to upset him boys but please try to be more sensitive your brother is going through a very tough time,"

The twins just nodded. Fred was trying really hard not to burst out laughing at Fleur. She was going red in the face yelling at him but no sound was coming out.

"So sorry mon petit fleur but we just can't seem to remember the counter curse," giggled George.

"Gasp, yes…ever…so…sorry…hahahahaha," blurted out Fred.

Fleur made a rude gesture.

"Come on boys cut your sister in law some slack,"

"Sorry daddykins but we just can't seem to remember,"

"Honestly I'm glad I don't have to deal with you two as much anymore," and with a shake of his head he undid Silencio on Fleur.

"Sankyou Mr Weasley. Zeez two are just so immature," and with a flick of her blonde hair Fleur strode out of the room.

"Awwwwww dad. Did you have to spoil our fun?"

"That was pathetic and you know it boys,"

"Yeah it may have been but it was still funny!" Fred highfived George.

"Go and make yourselves useful and clean up the back shed,"

The twins shrugged and walked out into the backyard.

Harry steered Ginny onto the bed and sat next to her his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Harry! Its all my fault!"

"Ssh its isn't your fault and you know it. There was nothing you could have done,"

"Bu…but…if I hadn't left straight away I could of helped her; I could of fought against them,"

"Ginny listen to me. You didn't know what was going to happen ok? And even if you had stayed back…"

"Yes?" asked Ginny with a sniff. She stared up into his bright green eyes and saw sadness.

Harry looked into Ginny's face and was filled with relief, joy and sorrow. "…If you had stayed back, you and Hermione would both be hurt or even dead now…and I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to you," said Harry with a weak smile.

"Oh Harry I love you so much!" Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around Harry.

Harry pushed Ginny away from him slightly and lifted up her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"Now we can't have you crying can we? Hermione needs all of us to be strong alright?" Ginny nodded.

Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, never wanting to let her go.

Ron blazed up to Percy's old room where Hermione was now. He heard someone following him but he didn't care.

When he got to the doorway he just stopped and stared at her in the bed. She looked so pale and vulnerable. Not at all like the Hermione he knew and loved.

Molly looked up from her position beside the bed. "Oh Ron,"

Ron barely registered his mother's presence; he just walked over to the other side of the bed and conjured a stool. He picked up her hand and just sat there with it encased in his two, staring at her.

His mother looked worriedly at him. This had been hard on all of them but Ron and Ginny had taken it the hardest. Molly hated to see her children in pain she also hated seeing Hermione so devoid of life. It made her feel sick.

Just then Nat walked into the room with Fleur close behind him.

Nat just looked at Ron and walked slowly over to him "I'm so sorry mate.."

"Agh! Mrs Weasley your twinz are just so impossible!"

"Ssh! Fleur, Nat I think we should leave,"

Nat nodded getting the hint.

Fleur however didn't get the hint and protested, "I don't zee why we should leave…"

"Just come along dear," Molly ushered Nat and Fleur out of the room leaving Ron alone with Hermione.

Ron didn't notice them leave he just sat there holding Hermione's hand and staring at her pale features.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

"I love you more than anything please don't go, I can't live without you," Ron started crying. He had finally said it to her and she wasn't even able to hear him. He felt so terrible, he shouldn't of let her go without someone else there; he had had a bad feeling about it but he had dismissed the thought as him being paranoid. He now regretted not listening to his instincts.

The closest he had gotten to telling her his true feelings was in Spring when he had given her the promise ring.

She had worn it everyday since.

It was now mid July, 5 months since he had given her the ring. Ron had been planning to propose to her in September but he was beginning to doubt if that was ever going to happen.

Hermione murmured in her sleep and clenched his hand.

Ron was startled, he held onto her hand tighter. "I'll never leave you"

Harry and Ginny both finally surfaced for air.

"We should probably go down and see if we can help with anything,"

"Yeah mum will probably have something for us to do no doubt,"

They both stood and walked hand in hand down towards the kitchen.

They didn't quite make it that far because they met Nat, Fleur and Molly in the hall.

"Shouldn't you go and check on Yvette?" asked Molly trying to get rid of Fleur.

"No I sink she iz okay for zee moment," Molly was getting frustrated. Nat had moved over to stand with Ginny and Harry. The three of them watched with amusement.

"No dear I think I would be best if you go and play with her for a while. I'll call you if I need your help,"

"She iz my daughter I sink I know if she needz me or not,"

Nat seeing that Mrs Weasley was at breaking point stepped in.

"Come on Fleur she must be about due for a feed don't you think? She is probably missing her mummy, you've been so busy helping out, I think it might be time for a little mother daughter time don't you?"

"Well when you put it like zat…" Nat gave Fleur a gentle push in the direction of the nursery. Fleur wandered into the nursery that Arthur and Molly had set up for their grandchildren.

"Thankyou so much Nat dear,"

"No problems Mrs W anything to help," he flashed her one of his killer smiles. Sometimes Molly thought he was rather like a mixture of the young Sirius and Remus.

Molly looked over to Harry and Ginny. She smiled. Ginny was looking so much better than she had before Harry had come, and they were holding hands.

_All may not be lost._ Molly thought to herself.

"Come on the three of you I'm sure I can find something for you to do,"

They all followed Mrs Weasley into the kitchen.

_Hermione's Dream_

_She was standing in the street walking towards the community centre for her course. She had just said goodbye to Ginny._

_Suddenly there was screaming and fire in the distance._

_Hermione spinned around and looked up and down the street. There were black clad figures everywhere. _

_Bright streams of light were flying everywhere._

_People where falling to the ground all around her._

_Hermione drew her wand ready for battle._

"_Well, well, well…what do we have here? Smells like a mudblood," Hermione was staring at a tall figure with his was pointed at her chest._

"_Bombarda!" Hermione yelled, and the figure was shot backwards through a shop window._

_She began running up the hill towards the wood, shooting hexes at black figures right left and centre._

_Suddenly there was a bright flash and the dark mark appeared above the small village in all its hideous green glory._

_Hermione gasped._

_Suddenly Ron appeared in front of her._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered to her._

"_I love you more than anything please don't go, I can't live without you,"_

"_Ron…" Hermione reached out to him but before she could touch him he disappeared into the wood._

_She ran after him but she got hit in the back by a jet of light._

_Hermione screamed in pain and fell to the ground._

_Everything swirled around her, blackness…_

"_I'll never leave you,"_

"_Ron…"_

**How was that? I'm not particularly sure what you guys think so please hit that little button down the bottom that says GO and submit a review.**


	3. Explosions and Old Fears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the fabulous JK Rowling does but if any of you would be kind enough to buy me the rights I'd really like that. Just kidding no one has to feel the need to buy me the rights but reviewing is nice. Just enjoy reading my story that's all I really ask.

**(A/N) **Sorry to Jordan I forgot to put your name in the dedication in the last chappy I'm sooooooooo sorry please forgive me…… Sorry that it took so long to update but I had writer's block. Anyway on with the story.

"I suppose you'll all be staying the night then?" asked Mrs Weasley when they got down into the kitchen.

"If that's alright by you?" asked Nat using his famous grin once more.

"Why of course Nathaniel you know you're always welcome here and what about you Harry dear?"

Harry had taken up a seat at the table next to Ginny and was now staring off into space.

"Harry dear? Will you be staying the night?" the words didn't register for the second time.

"Harry?" Ginny nudged him, breaking his trance.

He shook his head making his messy hair even more so. "That would be great Mrs Weasley,"

"Right I best get dinner on then. Nat you can peel the spuds,"

Nat forced a grin and rolled his eyes at the others making them laugh.

"Of course Mrs Weasley anything to help,"

"Your such a good boy. I wish the twins were like that. I could've used their help around the house on more than one occasion,"

Mr Weasley who had been quiet until now spoke up "Actually Molly I have them cleaning up the back shed right now,"

"Really? Well what do you know?" she handed Nat a bucket, knife and a pile of potatoes.

He lumbered over to a chair "flopped" down and began peeling.

Just then there was a large "BOOM!" from the back shed.

"I knew it wouldn't last," sighed Mrs Weasley.

Mr Weasley looked both shocked and enraged.

Harry, Ginny and Nat watched with amusement as Fred and George came out of the shed cover in soot, smoke billowing out of the shed behind them.

The two made their way up to the back door clumsily; they looked as if they were drunk.

When they entered the kitchen both of Mr and Mrs Weasley turned to face them with looks of dismay on their faces.

"Before you say anything," said Fred.

"This one wasn't really our fault," finished George.

"Oh really? And pray tell who is responsible for this?" inquired Mrs Weasley as she pointed to the twins and then to the smoking back shed.

"Well us. Sort of,"

"It was our past selves really. I had forgotten we had that stash back there. Did you forget about it Fred?"

"Yeah I did. Bloody brilliant hiding spot if I do say so myself,"

"Although dangerous. I mean what were we thinking putting that much in a box and stashing it in the loft; in an invisible box no less,"

"We were young and ambitious. Blinded by impending mischief," joked Fred.

"Well I don't care what you were. Get yourselves cleaned up and clean up whatever exploded in there. And no I don't what to know what it was," commanded Mrs Weasley.

As the twins were heading up to the bathroom George stopped in front of Nat.

"By the way mate. You're of age now you can peel those things using magic. Or did you forget that you're a wizard?"

Nat smiled sheepishly and took out his wand.

"That's enough from you George! Go and get clean and ready for dinner!"

The twins continued up the stairs without another word.

Soon Mrs Weasley had Harry, Ginny and Mr Weasley all helping out with dinner. It was only 2pm, just after lunch, but she insisted that they get a head start on the roast.

"If I'm going to have a roast to feed the lot of you I'll need a few hours to cook it,"

"Whatever you say Mum," muttered Ginny.

Harry smiled, it was good to be back with everyone again he had missed them all, living on his own. But if everything went according to plan he wouldn't be living alone for much longer.

Hermione was moaning in her sleep, she had broken into a hot sweat beneath the sheets. Ron summoned a cool compress and lay in on her forehead.

He sat there holding her hand and stroking her hair.

He couldn't stop blaming himself.

_It was all my fault, if I had just insisted on her staying home…but what is done is done _he thought to himself_ all I can do now is be here for her._

The positive re-enforcement didn't work he just couldn't get the self-blame out of his head.

Why did this have to happen when their lives had all been relatively smooth?

It seemed as if fate's cruel grip was never going to leave the five of them alone.

Ron remembered back to that spring when he had given her the ring.

That day had been perfect; a cloudless azure sky, green fields stretching out all around them, and Hermione spinning around laughing, the sun making her hair into a shining halo surrounding her head.

He had been so happy that day, happier than he had ever been before, happier than he would probably be ever again.

As the twins were heading to their old bedroom to get cleaned up they came upon Ron with Hermione.

Fred sensing the trouble he could stir up started to head into the room.

George however looked over at his younger brother by the bed and grabbed Fred by the shirt collar and dragged him down the hallway.

"Hey! Boofhead! Let go, I can walk for myself thankyou,"

"I thought you were about to pay out on Ron,"

"So what if I was? Since when have you been against it?"

"Come on Fred, he's distraught. He loves her. We shouldn't mess with him, at least not for now. The poor blighter is going through a real rough patch,"

"Yeah. I 'spose your right," George walked over and examined himself in the mirror. "Blimey! We look a sight don't we?"

"Talk for yourself heathen,"

"Who are you calling heathen, Freddy?"

"Race you to the bathroom!"

"I'll get there first!"

"Not if I apparate!" And Fred disappeared with a "Pop!" just before George tackled the spot where he had been standing.

George landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Fred Weasley! You dirty rotten cheater!" George yelled into thin air.

Just then Fleur came into the room holding the wide-eyed Yvette in her arms.

"Vat iz going on in 'ere Jeorge? Are you talk-king to you self ageen?" asked Fleur with amusement as George picked himself up off the floor.

"No!" said George a little too quickly.

"Vell if you say so," Fleur looked him up and down.

"Oh la la… quel horreur! Jeorge vat 'ave you two bean up to?" inquired Fleur, not hiding the disgust in her voice.

"Attempting to clean out the damned back shed if you must know,"

"Vell that explainz zit. 'Owever pleez do not uze zat kind of language around my daughter s'il vous plait. I don't vant 'er to grow up wis a dirtee mind like 'er two uncles," She turned and left the room.

George pulled a face at her as she left.

"She may be pretty. But far out is she annoying!" George muttered to himself.

Fleur floated into the kitchen still holding the little Yvette in her arms.

She seemed to silently demand everyone's attention the second she walked into a room.

""Onestlee Jeorge is a strange one," stated Fleur as she moved to put Yvette in her highchair. The baby made a gurgling noise.

"Ohhhh aren't you soooo cute!" cooed Ginny who was sitting next to the highchair over seeing the magical chopping and peeling of carrots.

"And vat 'ave zey done now?" asked Nat in a mock French accent.

"No Nat you need to speak mor from zee back of zee throughte. Like I am doing now," demonstrated Fleur taking his mimicking of her as a serious moment for a French lesson.

"Répétition après moi Nathaniel,"

"Wha?"

"Do not woree,"

"What has George done now Fleur?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"He was lying on zee floor yelling into sin aire; sometimes I woree about 'im Molly. And 'is language oh la la…"

Just at that moment Sarah came bursting through the back door.

Nat stood bolt upright and rushed over to her in alarm.

"Sarah what's wrong? I thought you were upstairs or something…"

"I went to the ministry to check up on a few things. And well…Harry I think its best if we have a talk outside,"

"Um ok," Harry walked out into the garden looked bewildered. And as Sarah turned to follow him Nat grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What is this all about? Sarah, tell me…what is going on?"

Despair filled Sarah's eyes as she gazed into Nathaniel's stark blue ones that contrasted his mahogany hair.

She leaned into him and put her mouth right next to his ear.

"Its happening again Nat. They've found him…" she whispered lightly to him her voice etched with the terror that her eyes showed.

Nat looked at her startled and nodded.

With one mournful glance in his direction Sarah darted out into the garden to join Harry.

Sarah approached Harry slowly. He looked scared at what he was going to hear from her lips.

Nat just stood there transfixed, gazing out the window as Sarah spoke to Harry.

He watched as Harry's face showed shock, understanding, terror, anger and finally determination.

**(A/N)** How was that? A bit short I know but now that I am back into the swing of things updating may come quicker. Please review because I like to know what people think. So until the next chapter.


	4. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the fabulous JK Rowling. Just enjoy reading my story that's all I really ask.

**(A/N) **Thanks to all who reviewed….Maz, Steph and Jordan. I am working slowly I know but I just have so many different story ideas going at once so as always please bare with me and review.

(Flashback to seventh year)

The next day everyone acted like the night in the room of requirement had never happened.

It was easier to forget it all because it was Christmas Day and everyone was abuzz with excitement.

Harry woke to someone shaking him and calling his name.

"Wha…tha…?"

"Merry Christmas Harry!" shouted Ron with glee as he bounced up and down on the bed.

Harry rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and sat up to find Ron was now bouncing around the room.

"What are you doing Ron?"

"I dunno but it's fun!"

"Stop acting like a first year,"

"Okay but only if you hurry up so we can get down to breakfast because then we all have to open our presents,"

"You mean you haven't already opened yours?"

"I've restrained myself and it's killing me so hurry up!"

"I find that hard to believe," commented Harry as he slothily pulled on some clothes and got ready.

"Ok fine smartypants I opened one but that's only because I knew what it was. Oh come on Harry!"

"Keep you're pants on Mr Hypo I'm nearly there," Harry pushed his feet into his slippers and pocketed his wand.

"Happy now?" He asked Ron with some amusement.

"Yeah you look stunning Cinderella now lets go!"

"Oh gee thanks Ron," retorted Harry as he followed Ron down the stairs to the common room where the girls were waiting for them in front of the fire.

"Finally Harry, lets go," said Sarah as she and Ron ran out of the portrait hole.

"You took your time," said Hermione as she walked beside Harry in pursuit of Ron and Sarah.

"Well I couldn't resist annoying Ron and I was half asleep,"

"I can tell by your choice of clothes," giggled Ginny who popped up on Harry's other side.

"Oh thanks," He gave Ginny a warm smile.

"Well it does look like you got dressed in the dark," laughed Ginny.

"Its not too bad Harry don't worry," said Hermione with a mischievous look in Ginny's direction. The two girls burst into laughter.

Harry mock punched them both in the arm.

"Hey!" they said in unison.

The reached the top of the stairs that led to the Great Hall.

"Can I escort you two fine ladies into the hall?"

"Why yes you can,"

"That would be lovely kind sir,"

Harry linked one arm through one of each of the girls' and they all descended into the Great Hall laughing.

As they made their way to the Griffindor table everyone stared at them with interest then returned back to there own conversations.

When they reached the spot where Sarah and Ron were they found that the pair were already scoffing down their breakfast with great speed.

"Steady on you two. We have all day to open presents," joked Nat as he came over from the Ravenclaw table with his plate and cutlery.

Sarah slowed down noticeably but Ron continued on with only the slightest glance in Nat's direction as if to imply "Are you kidding?"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all laughed and sat down with their friends for breakfast.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before they heard hooting.

"Great the morning mail is here!" said Ron through a mouthful of omelette; which sounded more like " Grea da morgning maigle id erg!"

"Maybe today we will get a Daily Prophet. Its been ages since they have issued one, all because of You-Know-Who coming back everyone has been too scared to do anything," commented Hermione but as soon as she said it everyone turned rigid and looked at Sarah and Nat.

"I'm sorry I stuck my foot in it…"

"Oh look Ron a letter from France for you and Ginny," said Sarah quickly clearly signalling a change of subject.

Ron actually swallowed "I bet its from Bill and Fleur. They've been there for a while visiting her family,"

"Well then open it Ron I want to know what they've said,"

"Ok Ginny, hold on while I wipe my hands," said Ron as he reached for the napkin in slow motion.

"Ugh give it here boofhead," Ginny snatched the letter from in front of Ron.

"Hey I was getting there,"

"Yeah and I'm a mountain troll,"

"Well actually there's something we've been meaning to tell you…"

"Drop it Ronald," commanded Hermione.

Ron glared in Hermione's direction. Hermione met Ron's glare with one of her own, and seeing that it wasn't worth it, Ron backed down.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that an infamous fight between Hermione and Ron had just been avoided.

Ginny cleared her throat dramatically and held the letter out in front of her waiting for everyone's attention.

"Are we all right now?"

"Yeah go ahead Gin. What did they say?" said Harry rather enthusiastically,

Hermione who was sitting next to Nat leaned close to him so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear Harry call Ginny Gin?"

"Sounded like that to me. Do you think that something may have sparked up again between them?"

"I dunno but…"

Everyone was now looking at them.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Ron in a sulky tone.

"Oh just Christmas presents you know…"

"Can I read the letter now then?"

"Yeah sure. Sorry Ginny,"

Everyone placed their attention back on Ginny with the letter. Nat mouthed, "Nice save," to Hermione quickly just as Ginny was pre reading the first couple of lines in her head.

"They've co-written it so I'll do an impersonation when it comes to bits that Fleur wrote,"

Everybody laughed.

(A/N italics is when Ginny speaks with a very fake French accent)

"Hi to everyone at Hogwarts from France, because I know that either Ginny or Ron will be reading this out. _We have had a marvellous time travelling all over France but we have missed you all so much_," Ginny stopped at that point as everyone looked at each other as if to say "Yeah right Fleur. Well we haven't missed you."

"Before we go into too much detail about everything over here don't worry Ron we will be bringing back lots of presents for everybody including you. _It has been so lovely to see my family again especially after the attacks and to know that people everywhere are putting up a front against this darkness. Yvette is having a wonderful time also_, having been scooped up by eager French relatives. I have been recruited by the ministry to help sort out this whole mess and so far we have gained some insight into what has been happening over here and at home. I would dearly like to tell you all about what exactly is going on but we do not want to risk that this letter is intercepted. _On a lighter note France was not struck too badly so we have been able to enjoy ourselves on more of a tourist level than we had expected, which is nice. We have visited the Riviera as well as Paris and all the wine regions._Gabrielle says hi to you all and is considering coming out to visit some time in the New Year. That is all we can really right for now but attached inside the envelope you will find some early gifts that should help keep you all safe. Until we can see you all again,

_Au revoir and lots of love from_

Bill, _Fleur and Yvette. Xoxo,"_

"Well that will we good Harry; to find out what Bill knows about the attacks I mean,"

"Yeah it will be Hermione,"

"Well let's see what they have sent. Come on Ron what is in the envelope?" hurried Sarah.

Ron reached in front of his plate to the envelope that Ginny had left when she had snatched up the letter. He grabbed it, turned it upside down and shook it violently. Six braided strings fell onto the table in front of them.

"What the?"

"I know what those are…"

"Ooohhhh they are rather pretty aren't they Sarah,"

"Yeah they are Ginny,"

"They sent us jewellery? Bill how could you?" exclaimed Ron in mock horror.

"Umm somehow I think they have a more intriguing explanation than pretty jewellery. Hermione didn't you say that that you knew what these are?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

She blushed because now half of the Griffindor table was staring as well.

"Uh well um yes I do have a theory about what they are,"

"It isn't like you to be all modest and shy about it Mione; so come on spit it out," offered Ron rather forcefully.

"It might sound kind of stupid though,"

"I highly doubt that," said Harry and Nat in unison.

"Well…"

Everyone leant in further in anticipation.

"I'm pretty sure that they are well…protection amulets of sorts; to keep us safe. You know. I suspect Bill has either acquired them or enchanted them himself with the help of Fleur,"

"Cool," said the group all together.

"So are they bracelets, necklaces or anklets?" asked Sarah.

"Ummm…"

"I think they are adjustable so we can wear them however we like," offered Nat.

"Looks about right to me," confirmed Hermione.

"Hmphf," was the sound that came out of Ron as the put his head down on the table.

"What's the matter with you?"

"We are delaying the present opening,"

"Oh you're right come on you guys let's go!" and with that both Sarah and Ron leapt from the table and raced up towards the common room.

"I better hurry after them," said Ginny as she picked up the letter and put it and the braids back into the envelope.

Hermione turned and smiled at Nat and Harry.

"We best not keep them waiting,"

"Too right," laughed Harry.

The three exited the Great Hall beaming, arms linked with Hermione in the middle.

Everything just seemed right.

Or at least for now it did.

**(A/N) **Another chapter finished. I'm not sure that this chapter was exactly what I wanted it to be but it turned out quite well I guess even if it is a bit short. I kind of rushed it since tomorrow morning I have to leave to go to Cairns and Port Douglas for two weeks. And that is also my excuse for why I won't be updating either of my stories at least until I get back. There will be no Internet access for me up there **tear** lol. Well please R&R and until the next chapter…


End file.
